Mi angel
by It'sFramzanaaMellark
Summary: One-shot. A la muerte de Finnick, Annie queda debastada sin animos de seguir pero las cosas cambiaran cuando un hermoso angel de cabello bronce y de ojos singulares le haga una visita. F&A. Alerta de Spoiler de Sinsajo


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertencen, pertenecen a la diosa de Susane Collins y shala la la, solo los usamos para jugar :)**_

_**Escrito por Miranda y Karen...enjoy**_

Mi ángel

Mi mundo se desplomaba a pedazos lentamente y yo no sabía si era real o solo un producto de mi inminente locura.

-Beetee…dime que no es cierto…debe haber un error.

Un momento de silencio solo eso, me siento realmente a morir, simplemente no puede ser verdad.

-Lo lamento mucho Annie pero no es ningún error.

Con eso basta para que estalle. Salgo corriendo sin pensármelo dos veces porque mi más grande temor se ha hecho verdad, dominada por la locura que reina en mi mente.

Las lágrimas en mis ojos me dificultan la visión haciéndome tropezar, y como era de esperarse ya no puedo volver a ponerme en pie y me quedo tirada en el suelo llorando con desesperación. No tiene caso intentar levantarme si no tengo la fuerza necesaria. Ya nada me queda.

-¡Finnick! – digo en un grito desgarrador como si eso lo pudiera traer de vuelta.

Finnick está muerto, mi Finnick, mi esposo. Yo lo sabía, le pedí que no fuera a esa absurda misión porque tenía ese mal presentimiento que en un principio creí que era parte de mi locura mas ahora veo que no es así, se volvió real. Ahora estoy sola e indefensa.

-¡Lo prometiste!

El prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado sin importar lo que pasara y hoy se ha roto dicha promesa. Esta muerto y yo viva, cuando las cosas deberían ser lo contrarias. ¿De qué me sirve la vida sin él? De nada, el era mi razón, mi alegría, la fuerza que me impulsaba a seguir a adelante, mi todo. La culpa la tiene esa odiosa de Katniss Everdeen, de no ser por su estupidez de las vallas nada de esto habría sucedido, Finnick y yo seguiríamos en el distrito cuatro como siempre debió ser, juntos, amándonos…y ahora el ya no está aquí.

Pronto me encuentran y me piden que me calme, que todo va a estar bien lo cual no es cierto porque ya nada va a volver a ser igual para mí sin él. Trato de pensar que todo es una horrenda pesadilla de la cual pronto despertare. Me pellizco para comprobarlo y no despierto, todo indica que es real.

Las palabras no logran tranquilizarme así que los médicos del trece se ven en la necesidad de sedarme, la ahuja no me produce si quiera dolor físico a comparación de lo que en lo profundo de mi ser emana.

Estoy sentada al borde de una cama de hospital con Johanna Mason en la cama vecina mas la ignoro porque uno de los efectos del sedante es atontarme y gracias a ello estoy reviviendo lo último que pase con Finnick.

_-¿Qué sucede hermosa? – pregunto esa familiar voz a mis espaldas- ¿Annie? ¿Por qué estas así? – dijo preocupado acurrucándome en sus brazos haciéndome sentir mejor, más segura._

_-Tuve una pesadilla, Fin- respondí yo con los ojos cerrados muy junto a mi esposo, sintiendo aun el nudo en la garganta por la sensación de haber perdido algo valioso. Mi sueño consistía en perderlo._

_-Calma Annie, no pasa nada, no es real. – escondo el rostro en sus brazos que me rodean sin desistir- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – negué con la cabeza porque temo que si se lo cuento se haga realidad o al menos eso pienso yo._

_- Solo quiero que te quedes…_

_-Annie, – me interrumpió tras un suspiro- ya lo hemos hablado._

_- Si lo sé, pero ellos se las pueden ingeniar sin ti…no sabes que mejor olvídalo- dije dándome por vencida porque cuando a Finnick se le mete algo en la cabeza difícilmente cambia de opinión._

_- Te prometo que solo será por poco tiempo, es mas ni tiempo te dará de extrañarme- con esto acaricio mi mejilla como si de algo delicado se tratase- y cuando vuelva nos iremos de regreso al distrito cuatro, ¿te parece?_

No pude decir que no. El solo pensar en el azul del océano y el calor de la brisa marina me hizo olvidar el mal presentimiento que mi pesadilla había traído. Acepte su propuesta más que gustosa y después nos dedicamos a besarnos como todas esas veces, dejándonos llevar por el momento sin que nadie nos interrumpiese.

Fuertes sollozos agitan mi cuerpo sin que pueda emitir sonido alguno. La sensación tan devastadora que tiene de lleno mi cuerpo es tan inexplicable, algo que jamás había experimentado y en cierta manera me tiene desconcertada.

-Annie- la voz de Johanna Mason me trae de vuelta, percibo cierto matiz de nostalgia en ella así que supongo que se entero, Finnick era su amigo- lo siento mucho, Finnick era una gran persona – asiento con la cabeza a su condolencia, apenas mirándola- pero tienes que aceptar la realidad – continua brevemente- el no va a volver.

Lo último me deja un poco molesta. Aunque no conozca del todo a Johanna se que es muy soberbia de todas maneras a ella que le importa lo que haga, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insensata? Me pongo de pie y corro la cortina que divide mi cama de la de ella.

Cuando el tranquilizante surte su efecto me dejo caer sobre la cama echa un ovillo, abrazando contra mi pecho mis piernas con suma fuerza ya que ahora soy solo yo, nadie más va a abrazarme para hacerme sentir mejor excepto el.

Los sueños son mi mejor escape de la realidad, en cierta manera son mil veces mejores lástima que no duren para siempre…

Despierto como si nada, en la oscuridad de la noche. Me tallo los ojos perezosamente, alguien se tomo la molestia de cubrirme con una sabana.

No hay dolor alguno al parecer solo fue un sueño, un mal sueño. Llena de emoción salgo de la cama, luego del hospital. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es pero a juzgar por lo desierto que se encuentra el trece debe ser de madrugada. Ni mis pisadas parecen producir ruido alguno.

No sé lo que me hace caminar hasta allí, las razones mucho menos las conozco, sé que es más que un simple impulso, tampoco sé que pretendo encontrar.

Cuando llego a la puerta de mi destino giro la perilla con lentitud y ahí me está frente a mis ojos nuestra habitación. Quizá esperaba encontrarlo…entonces recuerdo que no fue un sueño, fue real y lo sigue siendo.

''…el no va a volver'' escucho las palabras de Johanna en mi cabeza, vuelvo a sentirme rota por dentro y se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas.

No puedo mas y tras cerrar la puerta corro hacia la cama donde me derrumbo en un llanto incontrolable en cuestión de segundos. Abrazo una almohada con fuerza y dejo que mis lágrimas saladas la empapen. La superficie en la que estoy huele a el, todo me lo recuerda, lo cual es demasiado masoquista

No hay otra cosa en mi mente que no sea la perdida de Finnick, me siento a morir, los deseos de reunirme con él no me faltan, esa sería la solución perfecta a tanto dolor y sobre todo a mi locura.

Lloro por horas hasta que del cansancio caigo dormida así como estoy.

''Por mi mejor si muero esta noche''

En mi mundo de los sueños corro desesperada tras un hermoso ángel que se parece en todos los aspectos a Finnick.

Exhausta freno el paso en buscar de recuperar el aire que me hace falta, habiendo perdido de vista ya al ángel.

En ese preciso momento una voz me llama, busco con la mirada de dónde provino tal voz ansiosa porque me es muy familiar. Es una voz que me hace estar cuerda en mis peores momentos.

-Annie.- vuelve a pronunciar mi nombre la voz y corro en dirección por donde provino, con el cabello ondeando con gracia al compas de mi trote.

El ángel está de espaldas a mí. Extiendo una mano para tocarlo solo por si mi mente me está haciendo una mala jugada.

-¿Finnick? – pregunto en un susurro.

Apenas mi mano lo roza y este desaparece.

Retrocedo un par de pasos impresionada y así como desapareció en un pestañeo el ángel aparece de nuevo solo que esta vez frente a mí, extiende ambos brazos con una sonrisa.

-¡Finnick! – chillo más que feliz al tiempo en que me lanzo a sus brazos, a los brazos tan perfectos de un ángel.

Acaricia mi cabello una y otra vez con dulzura, recargo mi rostro en su hombro importándome poco la forma en que lloro. Ahora me siento plenamente feliz y tranquila, ya nada más importa. Es como si todo lo pasado hubiera significado nada.

-Ssshh…sshh…tranquila mi amor estoy aquí.

Toma mi rostro en sus manos donde encaja a la perfección y retira las lagrimas en mis ojos con la yema de sus dedos.

-No, tu estas muerto y yo viva- admito con tristeza volviendo a recargarme en su hombro con mi llanto sin cesar- Llévame contigo Fin, llévame por favor.

- Annie – llama mi atención pero me niego a mirarlo o si quiera soltarlo- Annie…Annie.

- ¿Qué?

Mi error es mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos en lo que me pierdo desde que me tengo memoria, esos ojos que me enamoraron con locura del famosísimo Finnick Odair y que hasta la fecha me hacen perder la noción.

-Quisiera pero no puedo, aun no es tu hora.

Bajo la cabeza gimoteando conteniendo fuertes sollozos que me sacuden los hombros.

-Por favor…

-Annie Cresta, escúchame. – vuelve a tomar mi rostro en sus manos con paciencia de sobra- Debes ser fuerte, debes seguir luchando y ahora más que nunca, ahora que llevas algo precioso en tu vientre.

Pongo todo a un lado y lo miro confundida apenas entendiendo sus palabras.

-N-no entiendo.

Finnick no dice nada y desliza su mano hacia mi vientre para hacérmelo entender: estoy embarazada.

¿Pero cómo? Supongo que esas dos noches pasionales que habíamos estado juntos han bastado para hacer que algo precioso crezca dentro de mí.

Una expresión de asombro se me dibuja en el rostro seguido de una cálida y sincera sonrisa, también coloco mi mano sobre mi vientre ahora con lagrimas de felicidad deslizándose por mis mejillas.

-Tal vez no me tengas a mí pero al menos tendrás una parte mía, de ambos.

Beso a Finnick en los labios por la emoción del momento.

Ahora ya no estaré sola, el tiene razón tendré una pequeña partecita de el que mantendrá vivo su recuerdo, algo precioso a lo que deberé querer y proteger pero sobretodo deberé dejar mi locura para darle todo de mi.

-Supongo que este es nuestro adiós.

-Puede que sí.

Suspiro. Todo parece tan real que por instantes olvido que todo habrá sido una posible alucinación o un sueño maravilloso cuando despierte y por más que intente evitarlo la realidad estará ahí amenazándome cuando lo haga.

-Annie…-dice Finnick para que lo mire, lo hago- siempre voy a estar cuidando de ustedes aunque no me veas ahí estaré, prometí que siempre estaría contigo y esa promesa sigue en pie, ¿que no es eso lo que hacen los ángeles?

Esa sonrisa torcida que lo hace ver sumamente atractivo la cual no le funciono cuando de conquistarme se trataba aparece en su rostro para mi última vez. Yo también le dedico una última sonrisa. Una luz comienza a inundar el espacio alejándome cada vez más de él y yo sé que esto ha terminado.

-Te amo Annie.

-Y yo a ti Finnick.

Inspiro con fuerza antes de abrir los ojos con un bostezo.

Una vez abierto me quedo un par de minutos inmóvil con la vista fija en un punto exacto de la habitación mientras asimilo las cosas. Ha sido el sueño más extraño de todos…o tal vez y no fue un sueño después de todo, sino algo más que no alcanzo a comprender.

Pronto comprendo que Finnick vino a despedirse de mi atraves de mi sueño, mi ángel personal. Sonrió un poco.

Es tiempo de salir adelante como el dijo. Ahora tengo a un ángel cuidándome y con eso es más que suficiente.

Me pongo de pie con las manos fijamente entrelazadas en mi vientre de manera protectora.

Recuerdo algo de mi sueño, algo de lo que estoy segura y ese algo es que voy a tener un hijo suyo, un hijo del ser mas valiente que he conocido quien murió por una noble causa y esa es haberle dejado a su hijo un mundo sin juegos del hambre.

Tendré un hijo del ser que más he amando, Finnick Odair. Mi ángel.

_**Yo no se uds pero yo si llore cuando lo escribi u.u aunqe bueno soy una llorona de lo peor xD finnick y annie son de mis parejas favoritas de lgdh y pues se me hizo buena idea escribir como se sintio annie despues de su muerte a base de un fic d miranda **_

_**si te gusto deja un lindo mp :) no se aceptan burlas ni majaderias si es asi ahorrate el tiempo en escribir cosas qe ni alcaso neta**_

_**poximamente: to end like this, cato x clove, un fic completo completo asi qe leeme! n.n**_

_**~Karen**_


End file.
